Kathryn got hurt
by Ghostie vs Ghostface
Summary: What if Kathryn got hurt, and almost die when she was two? What would Freddy do when he finds out why and who done it? Is this the reason he kills? Father/Daughter fanfic. One shot T for minor vilonce


One shot. What if Freddy's daughter got hurt, and why he started to kill.

"Where is she?" Freddy Krueger said as he walked into the hospital. He got a call fifteen minutes ago at work saying his daughter got hurt at the playground. She was only two damn it! What could of happened. Then they said she was in the emergency room. He got their as fast as he could.

A nurse grabbed his arm, seemingly to know what he was talking about, "Shes in room twelve" Freddy jerked his arm out of her grip, and sneered at her. His daughter was hurt and this whore was trying to seduce him? The bitch.

Freddy ran to the room as fast as he ever ran before. A man told him to not run in the hospital, but he ignored him. No one would stop him from protecting his daughter. No one.

When he got their, his wife was in the room crying. The stupid bitch. She didn't madder. Only his little girl. When he looked at her, it hurt him. She was attached to many machines, and looked dead. Her poor little cheats was going up and down slowly. Freddy's blood boiled.

"Who done this to her..." Freddy whispered slowly, showing no emotion in his face. It was like stone. Loretta was to caught up in her texting her friend to care. He grabbed her phone and crushed it with his hands. Loretta started crying again, "WHY DID YOU DO THA-" Freddy ignored the rest of what she said, and slapped her. She slumped in the chair, holding her cheek.

"Daddy?" Asked little Katheryn Krueger weekly. Freddy calmed down a bit at her voice. His face turned into a painful smile. His little girl...

"Its okay honey. Mommy was being a bad, so she had to take her medicine to get better." Freddy said, and grabbed her hand. Her little eyes widened and asked worryingly, "Will they give me medicine like that?"

Freddy chuckled at his daughter. She was so innocent. His eyes soften, "No, thats only for bad people. Your a good little piglet, so you'll get the good medicine, not the bad type like mommy." He smiled at his daughter, and his hart wormed, when her face perked up a little bit.

"I'm glad daddy. I try to be a good girl, just for you. Daddy, promise me you'll never do that to me. Anything else." She pleaded, her little eyes locking into his own. He bent down and whispered, "When you where just a baby, when mommy just had you, I did. I promised that I would never hurt you."

She didn't look like she was convinced, but it was true. Freddy promised him self that he would never take his anger out of her, or hurt her in any way. He kissed her forehead, and let go of her hand, and raised his pinky, and said humbly, "I Fredrick Krueger, promise my beautiful daughter Katheryn Krueger that she will never have to take that type of medicine, no matter what"

Loretta decided to make her self known, and glared at Freddy. "You-" Before she could continue, he glared at her, sending a silent message, If you say anything I will do worse. She slumped in her chair. Katheryn whimpered a little. Freddy sighed, and said, "What happened?" Freddy coughed the glance that Loretta sent Katheryn. "Loretta could you get me something to drink", He said, and Loretta obeyed.

"Piglet you can tell daddy what happened. I wont tell I promise." Freddy said. Kathryn looked to see if her mother was still their, and when she seemed reassured, said, "Mommy has been seeing the cop. The one you don't like, and kissing him. He got drunk yesterday, and said I'm a baster just like you daddy, and hurt me. I'm sorry daddy" She looked down

Freddy's face turned dark, "Its not your fault, and your not a baster. Your a piglet. Don't worry, he and every one will pay..." Kathryn yawned, and fell asleep. Freddy whispered after, "And I'll hurt them ten times worse. They tried to take you away from me. You're the only one who has stopped me from doing this along time ago. I'll take their children away. His little princess will pay"

A few minutes latter, Loretta came back with coffee, that Freddy would need. Two years after his little girl got better, he would kill one of their children. Not the cops kid, no, he needed practice first. To get better at it so it will be worse for her. He needed to plan first.


End file.
